


Popcorn Trickshot

by HappyFunBallXD



Series: RvB Drabbles [3]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 05:32:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4613061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyFunBallXD/pseuds/HappyFunBallXD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Church has terrible aim. Wash is not amused. Caboose just likes playing the game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Popcorn Trickshot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [freakorgeek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/freakorgeek/gifts).



> Prompt from [this post](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/126412786408/imagine-person-a-tossing-popcorn-to-person-bs). For [lil-rei](http://lil-rei.tumblr.com) on tumblr, who I promised some churboosington for awhile ago. Also cuz this trio definitely needs some love.

“Missed.”

“I know.”

“Missed.”

“I know!”

“Missed.”

Church growled, fighting the urge to slam a fist into the arm of the couch. “Well, maybe if you'd stop moving your mouth so much talking, I could get one in there!”

Caboose tipped his head forward from where he'd been staring at the ceiling. He beamed at the other. “I am just helping you to maybe actually win the game, Church.”

A piece of popcorn whizzed past his ear, falling to the floor in the hall entryway.

“Missed.”

“Dammit!”

Caboose offered a sympathetic look to his boyfriend. “Should I move closer?”

“No!” Church snapped, grabbing another piece of popcorn from the bowl. “Just stay still!”

The other nodded happily, tilting his head back and opening his mouth, waiting to catch the popcorn. This time, the piece sailed over his head entirely.

“The sun was in my eyes!”

“Church, we are inside.”

“I said stay still!”

Church readied himself to try again, when the pair heard a crunch. Caboose tilted his head further back, looking over the couch to stare at an upside- down Wash. The blonde was currently staring at the crumbs of popcorn on the floor, making a face at the smashed kernel under his socked foot.

“What the hell are you two doing?”

“We are playing a game!” Caboose replied, smiling. “Church is losing.”

There was a huff from the other side of the couch.

“Is the point of this game to see who can make a bigger mess?” Wash crossed his arms. The stern effect was lessened by the oversized sweatshirt he was wearing. Most likely one of Caboose's.

“If that is the game, then Church is winning!”

Wash let out a chuckle at that. “He's also winning if the object of the game is to make sure you don't eat any popcorn.”

“Oh, now you're both in on it, huh?” Church grabbed a handful of kernels from the bowl, tossing them at the pair.

Wash arched a brow as all the pieces scattered around the two of them. “That would have been impressive if any of them had hit us.” He looked around the sofa, covered with popcorn. “Also you're cleaning this up.”

Church scooped up another handful, this time to munch on. He hummed in thought. “Tell you what,” he spoke around the popcorn for a moment before pausing long enough to finish the snack. “You get one shot. If you can get it in Caboose's mouth, I'll clean the whole apartment. But if you miss, you're on cleanup duty.”

Caboose blinked, looking back and forth between his boyfriends. He leaned over, reaching for the bowl in Church's lap to grab a few pieces, leaning back to hand them to Wash.

Wash looked at the popcorn in Caboose's hand, eyes narrowed in contemplation. “You're serious, right? This is an actual bet? No going back?”

Smugly, Church nodded. He watched Wash's eyes flit between Caboose and the popcorn in his hand. He reached out and took the offered kernels.

“Alright, fine.”

Caboose leaned his head back, opening his mouth.

Church's frown returned in an instant. “Hey wait, that's not a fair distance. You're right next to him.”

“Don't worry, it'll be worth it,” Wash replied. “Hey Caboose, you think you can tilt your head up? Just look at Church and keep your mouth open, okay?”

He did as told immediately, facing away from Wash. Now Church was confused.

“How are you gonna--?”

Before he could finish his question, Wash tossed the popcorn piece straight ahead. It hit Church on the nose, bouncing off him and back across the couch, right into Caboose's mouth. Church let out an indignant squawk, and Caboose clapped his hands in delight, chewing on his snack.

“Holy shit, how did you do that?!”

“That was amazing!”

Wash smirked, popping the rest of the popcorn into his own mouth. “Broom's in the kitchen, Church.”

Church just glared at him for a few seconds, only managing not to throw the popcorn bowl in frustration because he knew he'd just have to clean that up as well. Finally he pushed the bowl onto the coffee table, getting up with a huff and heading to the kitchen. Wash watched him go before moving past Caboose, dropping onto the couch and leaning against the other. His feet took up the spot Church had vacated, and Caboose's arm slid around his shoulders , hugging him closer.

When Church came back into the room, broom in hand, he scowled at the pair on the couch. “You're even gonna take my spot?”

Wash just shrugged. “We'll make room when you're done. You've got a whole apartment to clean.”

Church opened his mouth, most likely to spout some choice words in response to Wash, but it trailed off into a yelp as Caboose reached for him. The arm not wrapped around Wash slid around Church's waist, yanking him forward. The unexpected force caused him to drop the broom, toppling over the pair on the sofa and into Caboose's lap. He stared up at the brunette, surprised, only to find Caboose smiling down at him.

“You can clean later, Church. It is cuddle time now.”

Wash hummed, settling back against Caboose and running a hand through Church's hair. “Well, I suppose it couldn't hurt to wait awhile. Since it's cuddle time and all.”

He'd later regret saying that, every time he walked through the living room and managed to find a stray piece of missed popcorn underfoot. But for now, he was content to let it slide.


End file.
